


All I Want...

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [68]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Family time, M/M, Vacation Time, astro being soft, everyone's wish came true, they finally get to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: MJ and Jinwoo are the best hyungs ever. Enough said.OrIn which it's christmas and astro just wants to show us how fluffy they all can be when it comes to their family.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	All I Want...

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of WRITTEN IN THE STARS ONESHOT COLLECTION! 
> 
> Don't be sad, a new collection will be started :)

“JINJINIE HURRY UP!”

Sanha and Minhyuk exchanged looks before shaking their heads and going back to their phones. The two were on the couch, lurking through twitter and their fancafe. It was the new year and their month – well, _almost_ a month – off has just started. The two maknaes were laying on opposite sides of the couch with their legs on each other’s laps. The midliner’s were somewhere in the dorm probably making out, while the two eldest as usual were their loud selves.

“MYUNGJUN STOP RUNNING!”

Sanha snickered as their leader screamed at his boyfriend, before the door to their dorm opened and MJ came in first with a bright grin. Jinwoo came in next, scowling as he panted.

“Hyung, why are you so noisy? I wonder how we haven’t been asked to move out yet.” Rocky mutters, not even looking at the two.

MJ didn’t even pay any mind to what the younger rapper had said, instead cupping a hand around his mouth and yelling out, “BINU COME HERE!”

“Ya!” Sanha’s inner evil maknae came out as he warned his hyung about the volume level. MJ only looked at him with warning before he quickly backed out.

Jinwoo sighed as he went and sat on the other available couch. “Hyung, sit.” When MJ looked about to protest, his lips thinned and the other immediately complied before looking back at Sanha and Minhyuk. “Where’s the other two?”

“We’re here, what do you want?” Bin yawned before plopping down on top of Rocky and Sanha’s legs, prompting the two to scream and whine in pain. Bin didn’t even care and just continued to sit.

“What’s going on hyung? You seem…” Eunwoo sat on the arm rest as he looked at MJ, who was practically vibrating with energy. “Excited.”

“Guess who are the best hyungs ever?” MJ practically squealed.

“Eunwoo hyung?” Rocky piped up.

“Bin hyung?” Sanha suggested.

MJ scowled. “If you don’t answer it right, you won’t hear about the surprise.”

The four suddenly took interest.

“MJ hyung!” Bin cheered.

“That sounded fake but okay.” MJ nodded in acceptance.

“Ehem.” Jinwoo cleared his throat as he pointedly look at the four.

Eunwoo sheepishly smiled. “Jin Jin hyung too!”

Jinwoo nodded, satisfied. He then turned to MJ and gestured with his hands. “Go on, tell them.”

“Okay, I know this is late, Christmas was over a week ago. But we had schedules and this is the only time we have actual vacation days before our February schedules start up and another busy year is ahead of us.” MJ started and the four suddenly was filled with nervous excitement, wondering what was he on about. Beside him Jinwoo was smiling widely now, his irritation from before gone, just like it always was when MJ was involved. Wonder how he handles the whiplash he calls his boyfriend. “So Jinwoo and I were planning this for months, and we’ve talked to the company about it. They were adamant of saying no, but we convinced them that we earned it.”

“I had to pull some strings but we managed to do it.” Jinwoo said, leaning on his elbows.

“We’re going to Yongpyong!” MJ screamed.

“No!” Bin gasped, suddenly standing up, making the two maknaes sigh in relief before sitting up themselves. “Hyung tell me you’re lying!”

Jinwoo smiled and shook his head while MJ stood up and started waving his hands in gestures as he talked. “Oh my goodness, get your bags ready, this is going to be the best ever, I’m the best hyung ever–“

“Wait, what’s going on?” Dongmin interjected, smiling but albeit confused.

“Remember when we went to Pyeongchang?” Jinwoo started.

“Are we really going to the ski resort hyung?!” Rocky suddenly exclaimed.

Sanha and Dongmin looked at each other, before running to Jinwoo. “Best hyungs ever!”

When they all calmed down, Bin asked as he sat with Eunwoo. “How did you convince them hyung? Last time we asked, they were firm on not letting us go in fear of being injured and stuff.”

Jinwoo, who now sat with Sanha behind him and MJ, patted his boyfriend’s knee. “I did some negotiating but this one was scary in the meeting, don’t even ask. Just know they let us go. But only for a week though.”

“A week?” Eunwoo asked.

“I know it’s not long–“

“Hyung, that’s more than enough!” Eunwoo exclaimed. “The fact we are going to a ski resort that we’ve always wanted _and_ for a week too? Thank you!”

“Like MJ said, Christmas is over but consider it a gift from us. We’re paying for it too, so you’re welcome.” Jinwoo winked.

“OOOOHHHH, FLEX!” Sanha screamed as he cuddled with his two hyungs.

They all laughed, before MJ spoke up. “We’re leaving tonight, so pack your bags.” The eldest patted Sanha’s knee as he stood up. “I need to pack food for on the way there.”

Bin immediately got on his feet and went to his and Jin Jin’s shared room. “Last one to pack will buy snacks!”

“Hey!” Sanha and Rocky immediately leapt up and ran for their room too while Eunwoo and Jinwoo were left to shake their heads fondly.

Dongmin looked at Jinwoo. “Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Then he too left, more calmly than the others, to pack his things.

Jinwoo smiled after him before getting up and going to the kitchen to make sure his boyfriend didn’t pack the entire supply they have.

* * *

The travel time was long and by the time they got to the Yongpyong Ski Resort, everyone was too tired to take a look around. But they had a week to enjoy the place. It wouldn’t be fun to explore while half asleep anyway.

“Okay, we’re all sharing a room–“

“What, why?” Four whines came before Jinwoo could even finish. He sighed irritably and waved a hand up.

“Can you let me finish?” Jinwoo waited until his kids behaved before he nodded and continued. “We’re sharing one big room, so to speak, but it has three bedrooms inside. So like a suite, okay?”

“Hyung, why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Eunwoo complained, before walking past him and into said room.

“Yeah, hyung.” Rocky followed.

“Tsk, hyung.” Bin shook his head then walked in.

Sanha only looked at him with a look before walking right in.

Jinwoo stared at the four in disbelief. _Being Astro’s leader was tough._ He sighed.

“Don’t worry babe. They’re just teasing.” MJ laughed before kissing his cheek and walking after the four.

Jinwoo huffed before following them in. He could already hear chaos as they all argued which couple takes which bedroom. He hung his head. _It was going to be a long night_. Then he closed the door.

* * *

“Why are we whispering?” Sanha asks quietly as he stared at his boyfriend.

“The hyungs have superhearing.” Minhyuk whispers back.

Sanha rolled his eyes. “Hyuk, the walls aren’t thin and their bedrooms aren’t beside ours.”

“Oooh that’s right.” Minhyuk suddenly had a glint in his eye and before Sanha could take cover, he was being attacked with tickles.

“HAHAHA!” He laughed as he tried to squirm away. “ST-STOP!”

Minhyuk tickled him some more before he stopped.

“Meanie.” Sanha pouted as he panted. He laid flat on his back, trying to recover his breathing as Minhyuk giggles.

“Sorry.” The rapper only shrugged, before yelping when Sanha pulled him down.

Sanha pulled him to his chest so that Minhyuk was laying on top of him, snuggled up to him with his head underneath Sanha’s chin.

“This is nice of the hyungs to treat us.” Sanha whispers.

“I know. I’m glad we have them as our hyungs. I’m glad we’re astro.” Minhyuk snuggled deeper while Sanha tightened his arms around him.

“Me too. Me too.”

* * *

“What should we do tomorrow first? I really want to ski down the highest hill!” Bin exclaimed as he laid in bed waiting for Eunwoo to finish applying his routine of moisturizing his skin from top to bottom.

“Binnie, honey, you know you have to be careful.” Eunwoo turned around and looked at his boyfriend. “You can’t strain yourself with–“

“I know.” Bin pouted. “But can’t I have fun?”

Eunwoo smiled and walked to the bed and got on it. He sat on Bin and cupped his face. “Yes you can, but just be careful. Maybe you can try the highest hill next time? I don’t want you anymore injured that you already are.”

“But what if there’s no more next time?”

Eunwoo sighed and leaned in and kissed the other’s nose. “I’m sure there will be. If I know the hyungs, they would make sure there will be a next time.”

Bin nodded. “You’re right. Jin Jin hyung and M-hyung would do anything for us.”

Eunwoo smiled. “Let’s go sleep so we can start early tomorrow and you can ski.”

* * *

“Okay, I know, I know. We’ll be careful. Okay. Yes. Goodnight.”

MJ looked up from his book to see Jinwoo sighing as he ended the call.

“All good?”

“Yeah, it was just manager-nim. He wasn’t happy.” Jinwoo sat on the edge of the bed. MJ placed his book down before crawling towards his boyfriend and hugging him from behind.

“I thought he was fine with it?”

“He was, until he realized which resort I booked us in. He’s worried about Bin.”

MJ made a sound of understanding, imagining an injured Bin and the highest slope. “We’ll just make sure he doesn’t go on the highest one.”

“He’ll probably sulk. We rarely get to go out and we don’t know the next time we can have days like this.” Jinwoo turned around to face MJ.

MJ soothed the frown in the other’s face with his thumb. “Hey, I’m sure this isn’t the last one. We’ll make sure of it.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I’m being a downer. I’m just worried is all. I want everyone to be happy.”

“Jinwoo,” MJ smiled, “You’re the best leader that Astro ever has. You’re the best boyfriend. Everyone is happy, I’m happy. We’re always happy. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Jinwoo looked at him for a second before leaning in and placing a soft chaste kiss on the other’s lips. “Alright then.”

“I know it’s late, but Merry Christmas, baby.” MJ whispered.

Jinwoo grinned. “Merry Christmas.”

* * *

On a bright early morning, the suite was filled with happy chatter. The suite that they stayed in had its own kitchen and therefore was used to its full capacity. The six men woke up early and they got into their routine of preparing breakfast. Rocky and Eunwoo were in charge of cooking. MJ and Sanha were in charge of cutting fruits. Jinwoo and Bin were taking charge of preparing drinks and side dishes. Overall, it was a domesticated scene of how their little family worked.

After they had a heavy breakfast, they all got ready for a fun day out in the snow.

From the distance, you can see six tiny figures on top of the hill, walking hand in hand. Since there was not much people out yet, you can hear them as they ran around in the snow as they laughed and screamed in delight. Just before each of them went down the hill, you can hear them scream one sentence, over and over.

“ASTRO FOREVER!”

As such, whoever was listening to them hoped that stays true, for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMASS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!  
I may not sound like I do in comments and messages, but I'm just really an awkward person who doens't know how to reply....
> 
> I'LL SEE YOU SOON IN THE NEW YEAR WITH A NEW AU :)


End file.
